new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ThatCheesyBastard/Cheesy's New and Improved Playstyle System
Hello everyone! So, I've noticed that the Playstyles on the Character Rankings page are just a bit outdated. A lot of them are very basic terms that don't particularly describe the exact type of character they are. So, I've created a template of playstyles based on the ones shown on Kurogane Hammer (a Smash 4 database website). These go into more detail on the exact kind of character you're playing or how they should be played. Don't take this completely to heart, but I do hope we can start to implement this in other Lawls and in the descriptions of the Wiki pages. Tell me what you think or what characters you think would be changed to match this chart. Playstyles Transferred from Smash Bros: All-Rounder - Characters who have a diverse kit with a great amount of tools for different situations and can switch playstyles to suit the matchup. (ex. Madotsuki, New Hercules) Zoner - Characters who are good at controlling the space around them and can keep opponents at a safe distance. (ex. Nostalgia Critic, AVGN) Heavy Zoner - Characters who can keep opponents really far away from them or have walls or traps that make themselves near unapproachable. (ex. Ib, Yomika) Rushdown - Characters who benefit from completely going in on opponents in fast-paced close combat, creating a closed environment that hinders an opponent's access to their options. (ex. Stocking, Scanty) Hit-and-Run - A character who benefits from chipping away at their opponent's health by weaving in for a couple hits and bobbing back out to play the defensive role. (ex. I.M. Meen, Dr. Robotnik) Bait-and-Punish '''- A character who waits for an opponent to make a wrong or mis-spaced move and takes full advantage of that window of opportunity. '''Turtle - A very slow character who must utilize a plethora of defensive options to make up for it. (ex. Jaime Maussan, Hank Hill, Billy Mays) Tag Team - Characters who utilize a partner character to aid them with combos and defense. (ex. Rick and Morty, Strong Bad) Zone-Breaker - A character whose tools are good at getting around defensive zoning options. (ex. Mary) Glass Cannon - Characters with a ton of power or mobility, with their main flaw being their light weight. (ex. Codec Snake) Stage Control - A character with various traps that essentially change the way the opponent has to play, forcing them to dodge these set ups and traps or risk getting hit. (ex. Ib, Aya) Pressure - Characters who like to dance around a person’s shield and force them to make a defensive move to get them away. Essentially a mixture of Rushdown and Bait-and-Punish. (ex. Roy in Smash 4) Grappler - A character who deals most of their damage and combos through grab set ups. They use these to get a majority of their K.O.’s. (ex. Van Darkholme, Mama Umbridge) Lawl Exclusive Playstyles: Trap-Troll - Characters whose main attribute is being able to destroy traps or can use the traps of others to aid them. (ex. Nicolas Cage, Dr. Wily) LOL - Joke characters. Characters with purposefully awful moves and redundant or self-harming tools. (ex. Best Herc, Irate Gamer) Boss - A character whose playstyle is based around “hiring” opponents and manipulating them and their moves throughout the match or using them against them. (ex. J Jonah Jameson, Codec Snake) Resource Manager - Characters who must build up a meter or stock of some kind in order to access the full potential of some or all of their moves. (ex. Matt, Zoolander) Feel free to ask me anything about the choices or what anything means if it confuses you. Category:Blog posts